With Love from the Mailroom
by Wizard0Aud
Summary: Two young men, a pile of love notes, and a meddling woman. Is office romance even an option for these two? Cielois. (Written by my wonderful friend :) ) Possibly abandoned, sorry! :'(
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm the admin's friend, here to post my first fic on her account because I don't have one and am not willing to make one! I hope you enjoy! Oh, And I don't own Black Butler… yet.

* * *

"Aw, come on Ciel! Have a little fun!" the blonde man pouted exaggeratedly, propping his chin upon his hands.

"Scram Trancy." Muttered the irritated bluenette, not looking up from his paperwork. "And I don't need to 'have a little fun,' I need to have these done by Monday."

Alois sighed, standing back and smiling. So this was the man he had chosen to fall in love with. This smart, gorgeous desk rep with the deep blue eyes and full lips. How could he not? It was impossible for anyone to not immediately fall in love with Ciel Phantomhive, the young man who had a smile that could power half the world's solar panels if he would only use it more often. He stared contentedly at the beautiful, slim bluenette.

Alois's thoughts were interrupted by the very person he was admiring.

"You can stop checking me out now, Trancy." Ciel's eyes flicked to the man standing next to his desk, then back down to his files before pulling out a drawer on his desk on dropping them in.

Alois sniffed, Covering up his blush by bending over to tie his shoe. "I've no idea what you're talking about. I was simply-" the blonde searched for something to say. "Looking at you jacket. It has quite a lot of lint on it." Alois leaned in, 'brushing some dust' off his coat, making sure his mouth landed next to Ciel's ear. "And perhaps I was checking you out a little. What can I say? You have a nice ass." the embarrassed victim pulled back, blushing and stuttering a bit.

"Mr. Trancy, a-are you sure that's quite appropriate?" the dark-haired man looked at his hands, quite shaken.

"Completely. Now, I must get back to work! Tata for now!" the smirking blonde wiggled his fingers, running off to the elevator, feeling very pleased with himself.

Ciel took a minute to calm himself, messing with his paperclips. **He** had talked to him. Alois Trancy had talk to him. Alois, the- no. He needed to stop thinking about him. Alois was just a frivolous young chap who refused to grow up. He was nothing but a perverted, stupid, adorable, annoying little boy. Ciel frowned and adjusted his stapler. Although, Alois _is_ pretty amiable… and he seems pretty sensible underneath all his childish ways.

And he was pretty attractive, with those blue eyes like a winter afternoon, his lips that were set in a perpetual pout, and that platinum blonde hair… _Not_ that any of that mattered. He grunted in frustration, trying to fill his stapler and failing miserably. Giving up, he glanced at his desk, his eyes fixing on an envelope. Strange, he hadn't noticed that before. Frowning slightly, he picked up the note.

He looked at the seal curiously. It was a heart shaped sticker. Upon turning it over and reading the return address. His eyes widened.

A letter from Trancy...?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, this is my first fanfic ;w; feedback please?

 **And hooray! New fanfic from meh friendo! REMEMBER: NOT WRITTEN BY ME. Okay!  
** **Toodles~!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haha I'm really late sorry. Anyway, chapter 2! OLAY!

 **AAHH NO IT'S MY FAULT THE CHAPTER LATE! *weeps in corner***

* * *

Alois was bored. Extremely bored. OVERWHELMINGLY bored. He had been doing nothing but sorting mail for over an hour. True, lunch was in 5 minutes, but Alois's knowledge of this did not ease his mental pain at all. As he worked, the incessant buzz of office gossip enveloped him, none of it remotely interesting to the blonde.

He sighed, slowly sinking into the vast space of his mind. Smiling, he remembered what had happened yesterday. Ciel… God, did he love that man. His eyes, his hair, his… well, his everything. Alois shook his head as if to clear it of his thoughts. He had talked about this. He mustn't let his feelings define him. 'But...' the little voice in the back of his mind whispered. 'How are you supposed to show your feelings if you ignore them?' He frowned and shooed the voice away. Showing his feelings is not the problem. Controlling them is.

"Oi, Trancy." a voice piped up from behind him.

The blonde spun around. "Yes, what is it Thompson?"

"It's lunch, you coming?" the purple-haired man asked, already heading out the door.

"Yes, of course!" Alois jogged after him, grabbing his lunch and speeding down the hall.

Alois sat down, taking the top off of his tupperware container. He was so invested in the action that he didn't notice the nervous figure standing awkwardly over the table until he cleared his throat. Alois looked up, smiling when he saw his favourite bluenette standing apprehensively before him, clutching his work-bought lunch with almost-white knuckles.

"Er… hi Alois, could I sit down?" Ciel stammered, his cheeks colouring rapidly.

The blonde blinked, blushing at the question for a millisecond before regaining his composure, slapping on a smirk. "Of course you can! But why don't you have someone else to sit with?" his brow furrowed slightly.

Ciel sat down, placing his tray carefully on the table with a soft "Oh thank god." upon hearing Alois's question, the bluenette looked away, mumbling "I guess no one wants to sit with someone so standoffish." He looked back at Alois with slightly sorrowful eyes.

Alois was taken aback. The way Ciel looked at him reminded him of a high-schooler. The look reminded him of the way he had always felt in high-school, alone and unwanted. But the look definitely did not look like Ciel Phantomhive.

"Well, I certainly do." Alois smiled a comforting smile and began to eat his lunch.

~TIMESKIP TO AFTER LUNCH~

"Well," Ciel said, getting up from the table and clearing his throat. "I best be off. Work and all that."

Alois stood up eagerly. "I'll come with you!" He followed Ciel, matching pace with him.

Ciel blushed. "No, that really won't be necessary."

Alois pouted. "Oh, but I want too!" he hurried after the shorter male, trying to keep up with his love interest as he had quickened his pace in an attempt to ditch the blonde. "I'm on break anyways so you can't tell me to get back to work!"

Ciel turned on his heel, coming face to face with Alois. "Tell me something Trancy, why do you always take it upon yourself to follow me everywhere?"

Alois smiled knowingly and ignored the question. "Your jacket is very nice today, Ciel. Is it new? Or did you just clean the lint off of it?"

Ciel blushed, recognizing the reference to the… incident from yesterday. Clearing his throat and blushing, he scrambled to come with an excuse to leave the conversation, which was a one-way train to the most sexual tension he'd ever felt.

"I'll leave you to your work. I have other matters to attend to at the moment." The blonde whispered in his ear, sending barely pleasant chills down Ciel's spine and then walking off with a spring in his step.

Ciel stood at his desk, tapping out sums and writing them on the computer.

"Guess who?" a voice cooed behind him, two pale hands wrapping around his eyes.

"Oh, hey Liz." Ciel pried her hands off his eyes and swiveled around to face her.

"So," Liz said in a slightly honeyed voice, placing her hands on the desk and pushing her chest out, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Ciel fidgeted uncomfortably before looking her straight in the eyes and replying… "Actually, I have."

"And..?" Liz twirled her finger in the air as if to say, 'Carry on.'

"And I believe you know the answer. Face it Liz, you can't persuade me by asking the same thing over and over again." Ciel got up and gathered his things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." He walked away from a surprised Liz, picking up speed as he went.

As Ciel walked down the hall, Alois stepped out from behind his shrubbery hiding place. "What was Liz talking about?"

"Shit!" Ciel swore loudly, jumping backwards, much to the amusement of the blonde in front of him. "Alois, you scared me!" he mussed his hair anxiously.

"You heard me. What did she want?" Alois felt a strange protectiveness tug at his heart; a sort of longing to yell 'Back off, he's mine!' to the world.

"I don't quite think that's any of your business. Might I ask why it matters to you?" Ciel frowned irritatedly, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Alois smirked. "Never mind. If it's important I'll drop it." he turned on his heel and walked off.

Walking down the hallway, Alois started to worry. What had Liz wanted? What if it was about dating? Would Ciel accept? She certainly had nothing going for her. Her voice had this strange babyish quality to it, almost a forced childishness. Her personality was bland and uninteresting in his opinion, a carbon copy of all the other interns. As for her looks, she had the appearance of a teenageer. She had no hips to speak of, she obviously wore spanx, and her breasts her a C-cup at best, maybe smaller. And she was a girl. Unless Alois's gaydar was faulty, Ciel was definitely gay. Possibly bi, but probably gay. Alois shivered and walked faster.

Ciel shuddered, remembering the uncomfortable feeling he always got talking to Liz. It had always been there, a little awkwardness whenever they were together that only he felt, even when they were dating. The feeling was smaller back then, sure, but he had always felt it. It was probably stronger now that he had figured out his sexuality. Ugh. That reminded him, she still wouldn't accept that he was gay, which meant the endless texts, emails and passive aggressive tweets about wanting someone back, along with her offer of 'getting him into counseling for his decision.'. That was what really rubbed him the wrong way. The fact she thought he would lie about such a thing…

He rustled in his pocket distractedly, frowning when he felt a piece of oddly crumpled piece of paper. Strange… He never left paper in his pockets. He pulled it out, raising a perturbed eyebrow.

Then he saw that was that letter Alois had sent him. The bluenette turned around, starting to walk back to his desk, abandoning his fake meeting. He should open it. Whatever was inside, he could take it… Right? Trancy's opinions didn't matter that much to him… did they? Ciel shook his head. Of course not. That gorgeous blonde- ugh- annoying brat- meant nothing to him… right? Sighing, he plopped down at his desk, dropping the note down. He tried distracting himself by checking his email. I worked- until he noticed that almost all of them were for Alois, all of them with the re: 'Read the letter Phantomhive'. He glanced sideways at the note, picking it up and with an unnaturally shaking hand, he opened the letter. It read as follows:

 _Dear Ciel,_

 _As you have probably already noticed, I've been spending quite a lot of time around you lately. Well, as to dispel all theories and get to the rock hard truth, I've written this letter._

 _The truth is that I'm in love with you. Oh, don't look so surprised. I made it almost blatantly obvious. Yes I, Alois Trancy, the loud obnoxious mail room guy, am in love with Ciel Phantomhive, the reserved and lofty desk rep. I just wanted you to know._

" _But Alois" you ask, "What is so special about Ciel?"_

 _But the thing about Ciel Phantomhive is that he's so goddamn beautiful. He has incandescent eyes that act as gateways to his even more beautiful soul, a gorgeous mouth out of which spouts the wittiest comments I've ever heard, and the most dazzling smile I've ever seen._

 _Sure I may seem poetic and even oblivious, but this is exactly the way I see him everytime he talks to me. I want him to be happy, to feel the warmth of the human experience, to be mine._

 _And now you know. Now you know how I feel. I am in love with you, Ciel Phantomhive. Congratulations._

Love,

 _A. Trancy._

Ciel's eyes widened, a gasp catching in his throat. Alois loved him….? He sat back in his chair, trying to process this information and closing his eyes. When he opened them, he had a smile on his face and only one thought; Alois Trancy had a way with words.

* * *

A/N: aaaaaaah i going to start a schedule for anyone who cares. I'm going to post on every other Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHA! I have caused the rare anomaly of 'double update'!**

* * *

The stark beep of an alarm clock stung through the air, causing a confused Ciel to sit up and rub his eyes. The sleepy young man glanced at the clock, pupils dilating as he noticed the fact that he was almost ten minutes late. He jumped up, rushing to his closet and throwing his clothes on, muttering 'No' over and over again at rapidly increasing volumes. Finishing the act of tying his tie, he snatched his briefcase and running downstairs.

After successfully flagging, catching, and finishing to pay for the ride, Ciel finally (Or so it seemed, it took about 3 minutes) made it to work. Running frantically in, he spotted his desk and quickly sat down. He was breathing quite hard, but seeing as he was late, he forced himself to unpack his things. Ciel sat back, sighing and catching his breath before noticing a small crumpled paper in his binder. Leaning forward, he realised it was that stupid letter Alois had given yesterday. Rolling his eyes, he started to pick it up before hesitantly setting it back down. Cursing himself, he picked it back up. That letter had obviously been a joke; Alois would never be serious about this kind of thing. It was a joke, and even if Alois had seemed pretty sincere, it would always be a joke, and-

"Looking at something, Ciel?" the blonde he had just been thinking about stood right behind him, peering at his hands with his signature smirk right in place.

"Oh, er- n-nothing. Just- financial reports." Ciel threw the paper away, only to have it snatched back up by the platinum blonde.

Smirking, Alois opened the note. Realizing what it was, his expression darkened and his eyes were suddenly awash with slight anguish. "I can't believe you actually saw this…"

"I-t's fine, really…" the agitated bluenette rubbed his arm, blushing and looking at his feet.

"No, it really isn't. I didn't mean for you to find out like that, I don't even know why I sent that…" Alois looked back up at him, his eyes transitioning from a small nagging heartache to a seemingly, to Ciel anyway, unfounded guilt.

"No, it's really ok…" Ciel found himself entranced in Alois's eyes, which seemed to be getting deeper and more sorrowful by the second. Funny… it almost made them more beautiful, if that was possible.

"No. It-it's not. I didn't want it to happen like that…" he trailed off, standing up and looking down at Ciel with such an intensity that he caused the already thoroughly embarrassed bluenette to blush. "I'm sorry. I need to go…" he turned around, starting to walk off.

Ciel looked around quickly to make sure no-one was watching before grabbing Alois's hand.

"C-Ciel, wha-" Alois looked back, eyes flicking from their entwined hands to the bluenette's determined face and back again.

"Look…" Ciel glanced away before forcing himself to look at Alois. "I'm not much of a feelings person, but…" he leaned into the blonde, as to make it easier to whisper the next line. "I think I like you as more than… than a friend." he looked away, smiling for no clear reason to either of the duo. "Here. Have it." he took Alois's other hand and placed the note in it, looking at the blonde's baby blues before walking off.

Mid-step, he turned around towards where he had left Alois, after having heard someone running up behind him, right in time to be caught up in a tight embrace.

"Thanks." the blondie whispered into the navy haired man's hair, slowly and awkwardly being embraced by the rather fuddled Ciel before almost immediately being let go of, only causing Alois to hug him tighter.

"Um, Alois… I need to go now." when the blonde didn't let go, Ciel resorted to prying the blonde's arms off of him.

Alois stepped away. "Of course, you need to-"

"Work, yes." the bluenette finished the sentence for him.

Alois raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say go home… Ciel, it's a Sunday, you don't need to be here."

The slate-haired male looked taken aback. "What?"

The platinum blonde giggled, making Ciel blush and look even more flustered.

"It's not funny. I thought it was late. I didn't even brush my hair!" the bluenette humphed and crossed his arms like a little boy.

"Aw, it looks cute with that little hair sticking up on top!" the taller one pranced over to him and ruffled his hair with ease.

"I should get going since I needn't be here." Ciel absentmindedly pushed Alois's hands away, combing his hair with his hands and walking towards his desk, gathering up his things.

"I'll come with you!" the blonde scrambled after him, happy to have a reason to look at Ciel a bit more.

"No, that really won't be necessary..." Ciel finished gathering his belongings, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

"Let me Ciel, oh please, let me! I have no plans and I want too!" Alois prattled on for a minute, cutting off Ciel's attempts at a counter argument.

The bluenette finally gave in, giving a grudging groan of consent. "Fine. Come with me." Much to the delight of the platinum haired young man, he led him out. "But you're flagging a taxi."

Once outside, Alois hopped right up to the curb and waved his arms flamboyantly above his head in an attempt to catch a cab, yelling 'Yoohoo!" at the top of his lungs.

Ciel snorted a little, a short laugh escaping his lips before he covered his mouth. Alois tilted his head, staring intently at the bluenette's expression in embarrassment.

"What're you looking at?" Ciel frowned at the blonde.

Alois snapped out of his apparent trance, shaking his head. "It's nothing. It's just… I've never heard you laugh before. At all."

"What are you talking about, of course I have!" the navy-haired young man looked away, muttering. "I just can't think of any of those times at this moment."

The platinum tressed man tilted his head sideways, narrowing his eyes at Ciel. "Come to think of it, you haven't smiled much either since I've known you." Without warning, he grabbed Ciel's cheeks, trying to force them into a smile.

"Hey, stop it!" the shorter of the two batted Alois's hands away, giggling a bit more when the blonde accidentally brushed his cheek lightly.

"Hey…" Alois peered curiously at the bluenette, brushing his cheek again and causing Ciel to giggle again, this time harder. "Are you ticklish Ciel?"

The navy-fringed desk rep cleared his throat, not answering the question and instead getting into the cab he had managed to flag.

Alois squealed, following him into the car, "Oh my god, you are! Ciel that's adorable! Just like a little boy in primary school!"

Ciel glared playfully at Alois before shoving him lightly. "Fine, I'm ticklish. Happy now?" he looked out the window, feeling his burning cheeks.

"Aw, it's fine Ciel. Sure, most 25 year olds aren't, but…" he rested his head on the flustered man's shoulder.

Ciel pushed the blonde's head off his arm, blushing lightly. "Stop. It's humiliating, you don't have to sugar coat it. Besides, we're here." the bluenette paid the cabbie and got out of the car, opening the other door for Alois and leading him to the apartment complex's elevator.

After making their way up to Ciel's apartment, Alois had ran in as soon as the bluenette opened the door, looking at the clean apartment. "Wow, this is so clean! I could never do this in my apartment, it's really messy."

Ciel ran around after Alois, righting the things the blonde had knocked over before stopping to put his briefcase away. "Thanks, I like to keep things tidy. Which, by the way, will not happen if you're messing with my stuff, so quit it."

Alois ignored him, running into his bedroom. "Hey, what's this?" he exclaimed, apparently finding something of interest.

The cobalt haired man cringed, thinking of only one thing Alois could have found. "Er, Alois, don't open that please-"

But it was too late. Alois came out holding the box he'd found, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, god." Ciel sat down, rubbing his temples. "Look Alois, I'm really sorry you had to see that."

The blonde sat down, his stunned look slowly becoming intertwined with a perverted sense of flatteredness.

"Here, give me this." the bluenette took the book out of his hands gently, taking a long look at the cover. What a silly name to use: _Why I Love Alois._ "I'll throw it away. I'll-"

He was silenced by Alois grabbing his waist, pulling Ciel closer to him until he was almost on his lap. "Just shut up for two seconds, okay?"

Ciel nodded his head, the rest of his body seemingly paralyzed as he got lost in Alois's every feature. He was interrupted however, by Alois lips gently colliding into his with a quiet forcefulness that seemed to both invigorate and calm Ciel simultaneously. The blonde tasted pleasant, like fresh cherries and breathe mints. Likewise, Alois was fighting his excitement. The only thing he could think was ' _Ohmygod I'm kissing_ _ **Ciel Phantomhive**_ _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod'._ As soon as he began to truly enjoy himself, Ciel pulled away, blushing intensely and breathing softly. The bluenette laughed for no apparent reason, perhaps from the pure adrenaline coursing through him.

"That's the ticket." Alois murmured, pulling Ciel into another kiss.


End file.
